


half in the shape of his name

by teandfailure



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Roy Mustang, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Messy, Omega Edward Elric, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, RoyEd Week 2019, Unsafe Sex, fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 17:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20344111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teandfailure/pseuds/teandfailure
Summary: they’re usually better scheduled than this, and ideally roy would spend the beginnings of ed’s heat with him, curled up on their obscenely expensive couch in sweatpants binging his netflix reality flavor of the day, not working on some dead-end far-flung bureaucratic nightmare assignment that’s left him frantically jamming his keys into the door, suitcase at his heels while ed waits inside, pheromones coming off of him in waves. the smell is wet, mossy and earthen and sweet just a touch at the end, and if he had to guess, he’d venture ed’s been in pre-heat for the better part of a day without him.





	half in the shape of his name

**Author's Note:**

> i realize this is probably going to sound ridiculous, but this fic was more or less born out of me saying to myself that i want more “fluffy” abo XD which apparently to me means utter filth, but like, established relationship filth, and there’s a hint of cuddling at the end? they say i love you? so here we are. 
> 
> happy belated royed week, i love you all, please don’t take safe sex advice from fanfiction etc etc.

he smells ed before he’s even gotten the door unlocked, his hands slightly shaky as he fumbles to find the right key — they’re usually better scheduled than this, and ideally roy would spend the beginnings of ed’s heat with him, curled up on their obscenely expensive couch in sweatpants binging his netflix reality flavor of the day, not working on some dead-end far-flung bureaucratic nightmare assignment that’s left him frantically jamming his keys into the door, suitcase at his heels while ed waits inside, pheromones coming off of him in waves. the smell is wet, mossy and earthen and sweet just a touch at the end, and if he had to guess, he’d venture ed’s been in pre-heat for the better part of a day without him. 

the alpha in him doesn’t take kindly to not being able to provide for his omega. 

when he finally, blessedly, gets the door open, suitcase trailing behind him, the smell hits him like a wall, and suddenly it’s like ed is all over him, everywhere all at once. if his past heats are anything to go by, ed will be nested in their bedroom, sequestered in their bed surrounded by a collection of blankets and roy’s clothes piled up against the pillows. ed always craves his scent, but never more than when roy’s out of town.

his scent flares, and ed lets out a long, decadent moan; no doubt his way of welcoming roy home. bedroom it is, then.

ed’s left the door open, so roy gets a pretty explicit view before he’s even stepped inside: ed, naked as the day he was born, sweat glistening on his golden skin and the muscles in his thighs and his ass glinting in the dim light as he fucks himself on down onto a toy. he’s so wet he’s practically dripping — the toy is coated shiny wet with his slick, and it makes roy’s mouth water —- and he’s put a towel down in the center of their bed, amidst his collection of roy’s dirty laundry and the softest blankets they have in the apartment. 

he looks up over his shoulder through a curtain of his bangs and meets roy’s gaze for the first time. he’s practically seated now, with the dildo resting deep inside him and his legs spread deliciously wide, erection bobbing between his legs. “hi there.”

“hi,” roy replies, blinks again to try to clear his head from the pheromones and truly spectacularly fails; their bedroom is so thick with it roy’s surprised he can still see straight. 

ed’s eyes are molten metal, pupils blown wide looking up at him from under his eyelashes, sweat glistening on his brow and his cheeks flushed pink from the low-grade fever that was typical with heats. “i started without you,” he offers impishly, and roy just grins, eyes ed up and down heavily and watches ed squirm under the weight of his gaze, writhing and pressing back to try to take the dildo deeper. 

“you know that your toys never compare to the real thing, don’t you?” he sets his shaking hands on undoing the buttons on his shirt. “you’re never going to get off like that.”

ed whines, high pitched and thready, caught in his throat, and his eyes are shooting sparks when he spits, “you think i don’t know that? fuck, come _on-”_

roy feels his voice shift a shade deeper, feels a swell of something close to pride in his chest as he thinks about ed, curled up in his nest and trying restlessly for sleep as his body settles into the early stages of heat, his pulse thrumming hot and fast in his ears; ed, squirming against the sheets as it became harder and harder to ignore how wet he was, the weight of his cock filling out between his legs, the way he aches to be filled the way his body was meant for; ed finally conceding that he couldn’t ignore his biology forever and taking matters into his own hands, literally, probably so wet and worked up he took the dildo without any preparation at all and still couldn’t get any satisfaction. “how long have you been trying?”

ed cants his hips up, shimmies so the dildo is almost all the way out of him before he slams back down against the bed. “about an hour,” he says, breathless. “maybe two, i dunno- ‘s kinda hard to keep track when i’m just- _ah-_ edging the whole time-”

roy’s hands have moved to his pants seemingly of their own volition, making quicker work of his fly than he would have thought was possible given the way ed’s pheromones have rattled his nerves. he’s already most of the way hard - a physiological reaction he couldn’t control even if he wanted to - and his heart is pounding like a jackhammer, a steady drumbeat he tries to use as an anchor as he wrestles his way out of the rest of his clothes. “take that thing out,” roy snaps, and his voice comes out stone-cold without any conscious effort on his part. 

ed doesn’t move, and roy works very hard not to stare. “oh okay, so it’s one thing when you’re leaving me all alone to ride out the beginning of my heat - pun fully intended - and totally another when you come home and smell something you want, huh?”

“something that’s _mine,_ edward,” he hums, feels something inside his chest keen at the notion that edward is his, at least as much as ed has ever belonged to anyone. “don’t tell me you’ve forgotten?”

“you’re doing a pretty shit job reminding me,” ed snarks, but he’s giving roy a once over, drinking him in from head to toe and landing not so subtly on roy’s cock, his knot already starting to form in anticipation. ed’s eyes go dark, a carmelly shade of gold like liquid honey. _“fuck me,_ alpha, c’mon, don’t make me beg.” he works his hips a little, gives roy a show as he adjusts the toy.

“but you look so pretty begging.” roy’s finally close enough to touch, and ed’s skin practically calls for it; he’s so warm, probably running a mild fever, and it’s intoxicating to draw shapes on ed’s thigh and marvel at how the heat feels against his fingers. he grabs a handful of ed’s ass and savors the yelp he makes, the way he jerks a little in surprise when he feels roy’s fingers knocking his away and slowly starts to ease the toy out.

“please,” ed whines, sweeps his hair over one shoulder to leave the right side of his neck bare, and it’s an offering if roy has ever seen one: ed was a vision like this, his legs spread and his mess leaking out onto the towel and the sheets and the crest of his shoulder presented, scissoring scars from previous bites overlapping the spot where his scent is the strongest. _“please,_ roy, alpha, need your knot-”

his scent so thick roy’s practically dizzy with it as he finally loses his tenuous hold on his self control, closes the distance between them with his pulse ringing loud in his ears and plants a kiss on ed’s neck, on the spot where his bite will be. “i’ll give you what you need, sweetheart. breed you like the whore you are and make a mess of you, take you apart just how you like it.”

(ed was far from a stereotypical omega, and roy had heard quite a few people over the years marvelling at edward’s dynamic, as though one had be an alpha to be brilliant, or driven, or ed’s particularly-frightening combination of the two. it all felt very natural to roy that was something of a dichotomy between the ed he knew during these trysts in their bedroom, drunk on hormones and lust, and the ed people saw in class or the lab or the library, burning the candle at both ends with a thousand-watt smile on his face. ed wasn’t the kind of omega who was submissive, per se, but roy often caught him grinning to himself, comfortable in knowing that roy had things under control, basking in the feeling of being so fully and contentedly owned.) 

ed grinds back against him, hot and sparking where their skin touches, and he’s so wet that roy’s cock gets wet with it too, his slick subtle but still unmistakable against the head of his dick. 

this time, roy does stare.

ed whines, “god, roy, _please-”_ and presses back against him — the angle isn’t quite right, but it’s close enough to give him something, and ed is practically gagging for it, lining up so that the head of roy’s cock is pressing against his entrance, eager and shiny wet. “give it to me- need you, need your fucking knot tying me up, please-”

“what happened to ‘don’t make me beg?’” roy teases, his mouth pressed hot against the skin of ed’s shoulder, the ghost of roy’s breath making ed shiver. his smell is delectable this close, like fresh grass, clean and intoxicating all at once, and roy loves dragging this out as much as the next alpha — letting ed rile himself up, whining and pleading and desperately humping against him — but he’s only human, after all; even after all this time, ed’s heats still hit him like a drug, like nothing has ever mattered more than closing the last few inches of space between them and claiming what’s his. 

“don’t _care,”_ ed snaps. “whatever you want, come _on-” _

roy finally takes pity on ed, or something like it, and pushes his shoulders forward until he’s on his hands and knees, bent over with his ass presented, obscenely wet with slick trailing down his thighs, smeared shiny all up his balls and the base of his cock. roy really, truly cannot help it; one second he’s staring, rapt and hungry, and the next he’s snapped forward, spreading ed apart with either hand so he can lean in enough to taste him, and once he’s started, he can’t stop, not until ed is thrashing his hips around and whining like he’s on the edge of screaming.

_“bastard,”_ ed spits, “fucking hell, roy, i can’t-”

“you can, and you will.” he smacks ed lightly on the ass, more a gesture of reprimand than a real attempt to inflict pain. “funny how that works, isn’t it? it’s like i have something you need.”

“i swear to _god,_ roy mustang-”

roy laughs. it’s strange, still, hearing edward say his name. he’d been ‘mustang’ on occasions where he wasn’t ‘bastard,’ for all of the years of ed’s military career and several thereafter, before ed finally caught him looking one too many times to ignore; these days, ed called him roy, comfortably and sometimes even with a smile on his face, any time they were in private, and approximately fifty percent of the times they were in public, which roy counted as a win. 

he laps at ed’s mess for a moment more before he finally pulls his face away, and he knows what he must look like, what a mess ed’s made of him. “keep talking,” he says over the sound of his pulse racing in his ears, takes half a step back and rights himself. roy gets his hand around his cock, and it’s so heady that he sees stars for a moment before he’s able to blink the world back into focus and line himself up. “i want to hear you.”

ed makes a frustrated noise in the back of his throat and whines, “then give me something to talk about,” and ruts against him. he presses back against roy’s cock at the right angle this time, though, and ed takes the head of roy’s cock easily, relaxed and open but still lightning hot around him. 

roy is going going _gone._ the visual of watching his cock breach ed’s hole is intoxicating — it’s the closest thing to religion roy has ever experienced, and it’s more than he ever could’ve dreamt. ed is beautifully relaxed for him, sopping wet and pressing back against him as roy slowly pushes in, feeds ed his cock inch by inch and stares. ed gasps at first, soft and wet and caught in his throat, but as roy fucks into him deeper the gasp gives way to a moan, broken in the middle and half in the shape of his name. 

“that’s a good boy,” he growls. “my beautiful, desperate omega.”

he sinks into ed as deep as he can, feels the top of his knot getting wet with ed’s slick, right where it starts to swell, as close to flush as they can get until ed’s ready to take him all the way. the skin on skin contact is sparking like a faulty wire, and roy chokes for a second, marvelling at ed and how he is literally biologically made for this, made for squirming and pressing back against him trying to take him, made for getting slick everywhere and relaxing around him to take roy’s knot even if his cock looks so big it might as well be splitting ed in half. “i guess it’s safe to say you’ve missed me?”

ed whines, tries to roll his hips before roy clamps down on them, holding him in place with his hands gripping tight enough to bruise. “yes, god yes— _fuck,_ roy, alpha, please-”

roy’s always found something inherently satisfying about reducing someone with ed’s education to his most basic vocabulary, an array of curses and pleases and roy roy _roy._ “just stay nice and relaxed for me, okay?” he hums. “you’re doing so well.” 

he feels ed’s shoulders move as he takes a couple of deep breaths, but his voice is still frantic when he says, “i’m good, god- i’m so fucking good, you can move- you can-”

roy doesn’t need ed’s permission, but it’s always considerate of him to give it. he works his hips a bit, just a tease, just enough to wring a tiny gasp out of ed’s throat before roy’s pulling almost all of the way out and ed is scrambling back against him, grabbing for his hips and chanting a litany of “shit, roy- _shit_ fuck fuck _fuck,”_ into the pillow as he settles on his hands and knees. he’s gorgeous like this, shades of pink that fade to apricot and eventually to tans and blonde, his hair down and spilling across his shoulders like water flowing downstream. 

roy sets a slow pace at first, focuses most of his energy on making sure each thrust hits as deep as possible and makes note of the spots that make ed cry out for him, make his toes curl or his hands clench in the sheets. the lines of his shoulders are hypnotizing, warm muscle and suntanned skin, and roy feels himself staring, feels the need to clamp down and mark him, make him bleed and then breed him the way his hormones are begging for. 

“you look so beautiful like this,” roy says, slams his hips flush and presses against ed’s back so they’re skin on skin, and then he finally gets to kiss the skin there, his scent soft and floral, earth rich and impossibly deep all at once. “you smell incredible,” he continues. “i love thinking about how all the neighbors can smell you- they’ve been smelling you all day, and now they’re going to listen to me finally give it to you, smell you getting fucked raw and knotted like an animal.”

ed makes a strangled noise. “you want them thinking about me? that doesn’t ruffle any of your alpha feathers?”

“they can think as much as they want,” roy says simply, rolls his hips and feels ed shiver into him. “i get the real thing.”

roy kisses his shoulder softly at first, sweet, delicate, teasing. he starts to fuck ed like that, a slow heady grind of his hips punctuated with the soft, wet sounds of him kissing at ed’s scent spot, teasing him with his tongue and making ed gasp and cry out. “i love getting you all riled up.”

“aren’t you supposed to be like, nurturing or something? taking care of me while my body is on this hormonal roller coaster, or some shit like that? or did i fall asleep in health class.”

“who says this isn’t what you need?” roy growls, slams his hips hard and makes ed whimper into the pillow. “this is how your alpha takes care of you.”

_“fuck,_ fuck, roy- want you, want your marks, please-”

the length of his cock bottoms out, and roy lets ed feel the swell of his knot as he tries to relax around him, leaking slick everywhere as roy gives him just enough to tease at what’s to come. “you’re doing so well for me,” he hums, kisses the plane of ed’s shoulder blade before he comes to mouth at ed’s scent gland again. “just need you to stay nice and relaxed for me, alright? i know you can take it,” he says, thinks _take me_ and feels his cock throb. 

ed is practically shouting; it’s exhilarating, watching him come apart, gripping frantically at the sheets with his hair a disaster and his cock full and messy, untouched between his legs. “sweetheart,” he says softly, and before he’s thought twice about it, roy is snaking an arm forward to cover ed’s mouth. “we want the neighbors to be jealous; we don’t want them to call the police.”

roy lets the shouts dissolve into a low moan as ed recognizes what’s happening and nods _yes, yes, yes_ with his head bumping back against roy’s chest.

ed makes a wet, startled sound when roy pulls his hand away, and then another needy moan as he watches roy’s hand come back, this time to prompt him with fingers against his lips. “please,” ed gasps, quiet and his voice rocky like a craggy shoreline. _“fuck,_ i’m ready for your knot- please, however you want-”

two fingers in his mouth, so deep they catch at the back of ed’s throat for a second before he’s able to coax his muscles into relaxing, seems like answer enough in roy’s mind. “nice and easy,” he murmurs. “just try to relax; your body knows what to do.”

ed goes to snark something in response, but with roy’s fingers in his mouth, all that comes out in a garbled mess of vowels. it’s satisfying, rendering someone as capable as ed speechless and breathless with desire, aching and grappling for purchase against the soft fabrics of the blankets and clothes in his nest. 

roy presses into him with more intent than before, feels ed take a deep breath and then let it out so his whole body relaxes into it. his skin is burning up, and it pulls roy in like the face of a cliff, like nothing short of a natural disaster could pull his eyes away from the shape of ed’s shoulders, the seashell ridges of his rib cage and the half moon scars he wears all along the slope of his neck and onto his collarbone. 

he can’t look away, and he doesn’t have to. ed scrambles back against him, wet and open and eager, panting “fuck, roy, _please-”_ and roy is breaching him, just like that, giving ed his knot in one slow, fluid motion. ed trails off into a wordless cry when the widest part of roy’s knot catches, and he’s stunning like this, sweat glinting along the curve of his spine in their abysmal bedroom light with his hair loose and everywhere, his legs splayed out and squirming under roy’s weight. ed swallows him up, and roy lets him, mesmerized by the sounds ed is making for him. 

the heat and ed’s scent hit roy all at once, dizzying in all the right ways, and when he moves like that, keeps them tied together as they fuck, little tight choked-up thrusts that feel like fireworks sparking, ed presses his face into the pillow and screams. “that’s right,” he growls, his voice catching in his throat. ed is so tight around him it’s hard to think about anything else. “this is what you’ve been aching for, right? what you could never give yourself, even if you had fun trying.”

ed ruts against the bedsheets and makes an animal noise, but he doesn’t say anything that roy can make out, and he feels a surge of something like pride, watching edward abandon any sense of composure and come to pieces in their bed. taking ed apart is always a pleasure, somewhere between worship and divination; ed, wordless, breathless, so full he’s practically bursting was all roy really needed to understand his place in the broader universe. 

“you’re so lovely like this,” he husks, “taking me so well-”

_“fuck,_ roy, alpha, please-” ed is shivering against him, reaching up with a trembling hand to sweep his hair over his left shoulder, sending off another heady wave of his scent as he bares roy’s favorite spot. 

“it’s cute that you think you’re being subtle,” roy says, and doesn’t say the part that they both know; eventually ed’s pheromones will affect roy’s body, and biology will do its thing no matter how hard he tries to stop it. there’s always been an element of play between them, even when ed is in heat and can barely string together the words to beg for what he wants, even when roy’s mind is increasingly consumed by the innate urge to fuck ed ragged and make a mess of him.

“you know i’ll give it to you if you ask nicely,” roy says, mouths at ed’s scent spot with his breath tickling against the goosepimple skin of ed’s shoulder. “i can feel how close you are.”

“alpha, _please-_ need your knot, your come, your bite, fuck, please-” ed dissolves into a sinful moan as roy kisses at his scent spot, teases with his tongue for half a second just to savor the sounds edward is making before he’s pulling himself upright again.

he fucks ed like that, tied together with their hips crashing not quite in time with each other, until he feels his orgasm building, feels his knot pulsing like a bassline and knows what’s coming on the horizon. 

ed must know, too. 

“need it so much, ah- need it, roy, please, need _you-” _

roy finally lets himself take what he wants, claims ed as his own and marks him in the best way he knows how: his teeth cutting into the meat of ed’s shoulder, butter soft skin that tinges with blood when his canines break through ed’s skin, and edward _screams,_ thrashes against roy as much as he can with roy’s cock tying him up and roy’s mouth latched onto his scent spot, ed’s back against roy’s chest in parallel. roy comes so hard he sees stars, ed hot and convulsing around him, wordlessly crying out as he follows, coming untouched with his cock pulsing obscenely against the towel he’s put down. 

the hormones can be dizzying sometimes — it certainly feels like all of his blood is rushing away from his head at the moment, which can’t be helping — and it hits roy in a rush afterwards, coming over him in a warm wave like scotch on a cold night. it takes a minute to blink his eyes back into focus, to make out the curve of ed’s neck in the dim light and carefully unhinge his jaw from ed’s shoulder.

ed makes a small, pained noise, and it comes instinctually to him to lap at the wound, cleaning it as best he can until they’re able to seperate and roy can tend to it with more conventional means. the bite is far from the worst thing he’s done to ed over the course of the relationship, but it bleeds sluggishly as they lay there, tangled and breathing together, roy occasionally pressing an errant to kiss to ed’s shoulder, the hinge of his jaw, the spot of bluish purple ripening where his mating bite had been. 

ed stirs against him, makes a weak noise in the back of his throat that straddles the line between pain and pleasure, and roy hums softly against his skin. “how are you doing, love?”

ed laughs into the pillow. “good. amazing. sore and kind of disgusting, but wouldn’t have it any other way, obviously. ‘ll probably be ready to go again in like an hour.” he carefully picks up one of his arms and extricates a clump of hair from his mouth. “how are you?”

“just lovely,” he says, voice dripping. he’s grinning too big, the kind of smile that lights up his whole face. “coming to terms with religion, believe it or not, because that was-”

“don’t even finish that,” ed grouses, but he looks happy in spite of himself, glowing with post-orgasm endorphins and snuggling back into the soft fabrics of his nest. “you’re ridiculous, and also very lucky that i refuse to give you another speech about how organized religion is a sham while we’re still in a definitely post-coital phase.” 

roy blinks. “thank you? i think?” 

he can’t see in this position, but he’d put in a pretty substantial wager that ed is rolling his eyes. “just- be quiet for a minute.”

roy always found it funny how in edward’s particular dialect, ‘just be quiet for a minute’ often seemed to translate to ‘i love you.’ 

roy settles against him, trying to strike that delicate balance of putting just enough weight on ed that it’s comforting, anchoring but not crushing him. “i love you too, ed. i’m glad to be home.”

“glad to have you, bastard,” ed slurs into the pillow, lets his eyes fall closed as the buzz starts to fade. 

at this point, it feels natural for roy to follow him there.

**Author's Note:**

> if you like my fics, you can follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/teandfailure)!


End file.
